Каспар Бланкенхайм
Каспар Бланкенхайм, под кодовым именем Второй Дилер, был маркизом Торагая в Эльфегорте и мужем Маргариты. Столкнувшись с финансовыми проблемами, он женился на дочери семейства Феликс, ради богатства ее отца. Позже он присоединился к преступной организации Пер Ноэль как торговец их черного рынка, чтобы поддерживать свой богатый образ жизни и множество любовниц. История Ранние годы Свадьба thumb|272px|Каспар и Маргарита женятся Пер Ноэль thumb|left Крах In EC 609, Margarita approached her husband, concerned about his lack of sleep due to stressful circumstances. Caspar was offered a "gift" from his wife in the form of a sleeping medication to help with his insomnia and allowed his wife to administer it to him.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - 不安な情緒　悩む貴方に とてもいい薬があるのよ 良い夢が見れるから　疲れた身癒せるわ　 Slipping into a deep sleep, Caspar lapsed into a coma before dying of the poison.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep PV Наследие После смерти Каспар упоминался в новостях как первая из многочисленных жертв его жены Маргариты. К тому времени, как Эльфегорт нанял Фонд Фризиса расследовать этот инцидент, Торагай уже превратился в город-призрак. After his death, Caspar's name would be mentioned in news reports as having passed away and would be the first of many victims who were killed by his wife, Margarita. By the time Elphegort hired the Freezis Foundation to investigate the incident, the city was already a ghost town.Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep PV Личность и черты характера thumb|298px|Каспар со своими любовницами Поверхностный и жадный Каспар действовал эгоистично и мало думал о Маргарите. Хотя, будучи ребенком, он и дал важное обещание, он забыл это к тому времени, как женился. Маркиз, более интересующийся деньгами отца жены, чем ею самой, открыто флиртовал перед ней с другими женщинами. Думая, что его финансовое состояние находится в безопасности, он демонстративно игнорировал благосостояние своей супруги, не понимая, что это затронет его собственное социальное и материальное положение. Несмотря на это жестокое отношение, Каспар очень верил своей жене и не ожидал, что она может попытаться подмешать ему наркотик или убить. Superficial and greedy, Caspar acted selfish and cared little for Margarita. Although making an important promise to her as a child, he had forgotten it by the time he married her. The Marquis, more interested in her father's money than her, openly philandered with other women in front of her. He also appeared secure in his financial situation, demonstrating his disregard for his wife's welfare without believing it would affect his financial or social standing. Despite this mistreatment, Caspar had a great deal of faith in his wife and did not expect she would attempt to drug or murder him. Навыки и умения As the feudal lord of Toragay and head of the Blankenheim house, Kaspar had a great deal of influence within the town and an impressive affluence inherited from his father.35 However, due to his spending habits, much of his family's fortune was depleted within a short period, forcing him to rely on Margarita's dowry to maintain his rich lifestyle.36 After becoming Second Dealer, Kaspar became very successful in making illegal transactions within Toragay's black market and obtained products from all over the world for himself and his clients. Связь с другими персонажами Margarita Blankenheim: Kaspar's wife. Kaspar played with Margarita often as a child, although in the end only saw her as a means to remain rich compared to his other marriage candidates. Disturbed by her Sleepless condition, Kaspar preferred the company of more beautiful women to her and gave no consideration to the girl's feelings. Despite this, he trusted Margarita, letting her with meet his business partner "Elluka" and accepting her birthday gift to him with no suspicion of foul play. Mayrana Blossom: Kaspar's partner in Père Noël. Understanding her to be First Santa Claus and Elluka Clockworker, Kaspar eagerly worked with her in the underground market to line his own pockets, often polite and cordial when she visited and introducing her to his wife. Despite this, he had no loyalty to "Elluka" or Père Noël and monopolized the black market against her wishes. Eleanor: One of Kaspar's mistresses. Kaspar often invited Eleanor over to his mansion and enjoyed her company, showering her with many gifts as well as considering her his favorite. As part of this, Kaspar invited Eleanor over on his birthday and even shared his wife's present to him with her. Kriemhilde: One of Kaspar's many mistresses. Kaspar often invited Kriemhilde over to his mansion and enjoyed her company, showering her with many gifts. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Каспара происходит от ивритского слова "казначей"; традиционно оно ассоциируется с одним из трех волхвов и переводится как "Владелец Сокровищ" *Его фамилия, Бланкенхайм - это названия двух немецких муниципалитетов. Эльфегорт, родная страна Каспара, вдохновлен Германией. *В нумерологии фамилия Бланкенхайм трактуется как связанная с эмоциональностью, сентиментальностью, любознательностью, независимостью. Её носитель управляем любовью и нуждается в подбадривании, когда не чувствует себя любимым. Также этот человек чувствует себя несчастным, когда ему не хватает гармонии. *Имя "Каспар" частично взято из имени вокалоида Кайто: оба этих имени начинаются на слог "ка". *Caspar's name is derived from the Hebrew word for "treasurer"; traditionally, the name is assigned to one of the biblical Three Magi and translates as "Master of the Treasure". *His surname, Blankenheim, is the name of two German municipalities; Elphegort, Caspar's native country, is inspired by Germany. *In numerology, the name Blankenheim is associated with being emotional, sentimental, inquisitive, independent, and ruled by love, needing encouragement or affection when unloved and feeling unhappy when there is a lack of harmony. *Caspar's name is partially inspired by the name of his representative Vocaloid, KAITO, with Caspar's romanization beginning with the letters "ka". Любопытно *Через своего вокалоида Кайто Каспар связан с другими персонажами, воплощаемыми этим же вокалоидом, например, Галерианом Марлоном, который одержим Демоном Жадности. У Каспара это показано в значении его имени и экономических мотивах его брака с Маргаритой. *Забавно, что, несмотря на свою связь с грехом жадности, Каспар показывает черты характера другого персонажа - Сатериазиса Веномании, который действовал под влиянием Демона Похоти, пока его не убил Качесс Крим. *Caspar, portrayed by KAITO, references his Vocaloid's other characters and their connection to Greed due to his name's meaning and the economical motivations behind his marriage to Margarita. *Despite this, he ironically exhibits traits of Sateriasis Venomania, who acted under the influence of the Demon of Lust until being murdered by Karchess Crim. Галерея Концепт-арт= GiftProfile1.png|Профиль Каспара Бланкенхайма в 7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы |-| Песни= Casparavatar.png|Каспар в Подарке усыпляющей принцессы Casparwedding.png|Каспар, одетый в свадебный костюм MothyPVLustSlothCastCL.png|Каспар в Хозяине Райского двора |-| Книги= GiftInsideMargaritaCaspar0.jpg|Каспар в 7 Грехов: Подарок усыпляющей принцессы |-| Манга= Casparchibimanga.png|Каспар в манге в манге Семь смертных грехов зла CasparMargaritaDSoE.png|Каспар в рассказе Маргариты в манге KasparMangaShort.png|Каспар в в небольшой манге Подарок усыпляющей принцессы QuartetsMargaritaCaspar.png|Каспар в Квартетах зла QuartetsMargaritaCaspar2.png|Каспар в парадном жилете в манге QuartetsCaspar.png|Каспар в праздничном наряде в манге |-| Прочее= KyleCasparGallerianTypoIchika.png|Комикс об ошибке, связанной с днем рождения Каспара от Ичики MargaritaCasparKidsIchika.png|Иллюстрация с молодыми Каспаром и Маргаритой под котацу от Ичики CasparCountdownIchika.png|Иллюстрация Каспара для обратного отсчета до выхода Дочь зла: 2 акт от Ичики CrossdressingTamara.png|Иллюстрация Каспара в женской одежде от Ичики Появления * Подарок усыпляющей принцессы (первое появление) * Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook * Семь смертных грехов зла (неканонное появление) * Суд Зла Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:КАЙТО Категория:Эльфегорт Категория:Уныние Категория:Серия убийств в Торагае